Stop Smoking!
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: All Akane wants is for Kougami to stop smoking. However, just as she is in the process of doing so, she had accidentally kissed him. And now, Kougami claimed that she will be his personal cigarette... Previously named as: 'Your Kiss Will Be My Cigarette.' Slightly re-write on 13/2/2013


**A/N: So… this is a one-shot story I made to celebrate my Shinya Akane tumblr for getting over +50 followers… OvO And also a small present for the lucky no.50 follower~ :D**

**^^ For the readers out there, if you have a tumblr account, why don't you go and follow my Shinya Akane tumblr? Just go to my Tumblr (link on profile) and you'll find it. :) I hope you guys will love this story!**

**2/14/2013- Slight edited with the help of KawaiiDesuNee. :D**

* * *

**Stop Smoking!**

A Psycho-Pass fan-fic

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

Akane let out a sigh of relief as she finally finished the last stack of paperwork. She smiled proudly to herself as she checked each of the papers for the last time before stacking them in an orderly manner.

She stood up from her seat and stretched her arms. She has finally finished her work, so she can go back earlier today. But before that, she would like to have a cup of nice and hot coffee.

She makes her way to the cafeteria and gets herself a cup of hot coffee. She hummed a soft melody to herself as she sat on the chair that is near to the window. As she stared out at the beautiful scenery of the town, she let out a blissful sigh while taking a sip of her coffee.

Her eyes looked around the cafeteria this time and then, her honey brown orbs found a familiar figure with spiky raven hair sitting just a few tables away from her. However, she frowned slightly when she recognizes the person.

There, in front of her sat her companion who is reading the folder newspaper in his hands with a cancer stick in his mouth.

She really hates seeing him smoke.

She stood up from her seat and grabbed her cup of coffee with her, making her way towards his place.

"Kougami-san, I thought you said you will stop smoking?" she asked in a warning tone before taking a seat in front of him while taking another sip of her coffee.

The man looked up from the newspaper and blinked his eyes a few times at her before finally realizing what the younger brunette in front of him is talking about. She is also giving a hateful stare at the cigarette between his lips.

Oh, right. He forgot.

She hates it when he smokes.

"You do know that it's not that easy for a chain-smoker like me to quit this bad habit of mine." He said, trying to give her a reason.

"And you need to be aware that smoking will be the cause of your death in your future." She complained. A frown tugged on her lips as she watched a cloud of smoke puffed out from his slightly parted mouth.

"No way. I swear that eighty percent of what you said is just bullshit." The Enforcer let out a chuckle as he said.

He watched as the girl continuing giving him the hateful look that is silently telling him that she was dead serious with the fact that she wanted him to get the cigarette out of his mouth. However, Kougami decided to ignore the hateful look she gave to him before turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hand.

'Why is he always so stubborn?' Akane thought, giving out a tired sigh as she failed to stop the man from continuing smoking. Why did she have a feeling like she is dealing with a five year old kid?

'Well, that's probably because he had always been acting like one almost all the time during our missions…' she stared at his face as she watched his lips make a slight movement and then he took the cigarette out.

A thought suddenly hit her.

If she can replace his need for a cigarette with something else, maybe she can make him stop smoking… and just maybe… she will even be able to help his lungs get some fresh air instead of those poisonous smokes of his cigarettes.

Her fingers gracefully make their way towards his hand that is holding the stick of cigarette. Slowly and gently, she took the cancer stick away from him.

Kougami frowned when Akane took his cigarette away. He turned around and was ready to complain about her rude behavior. However, just as he turned his head around, his lips make contact with hers.

Akane's eyes slightly widened, looking genuinely surprised. The cigarette was being forgotten as it dropped down from her hand and fall into her cup of coffee. Her face burns a fire engine red right now. She swears that all the muscles in her body have atrophied because she can't seem to pull away.

When her brain is finally functioning properly once again, she quickly disengages herself from Kougami's mouth. Her face is flushing red as Kougami looked at her in disbelief.

"I-Inspector…." He managed to call out, after finally able to find his voice. The brunette girl jolted slightly when she heard the gruff voice calling her name. She didn't know what to do, so she stood up from her seat and quickly bowed down a few times reputably in apology.

"I-I'm sorry, Kougami-san! I-It's just an accident! I just wanted to ask you if there's anything other than cigarette that you're addicted in, b-but then you turned around a-and then we a-accidentally…" she wasn't able to finish up her stuttering when a pair of lips captured hers once again.

"Well… I believe I found a new addiction." Kougami said, breaking off from the kiss as he smirked slyly at the nervous girl whose face turned into different shades of red.

"H-Huh?" she eyed him, as if he is crazy or something.

"From now on, if you didn't want me to smoke, then you'll be my personal cigarette. Whenever I need a smoke, I'll go and search for you for a kiss. Anywhere, anytime. Sound good enough?"

Akane examined the olderman's face and then stared deep into his crystal blue eyes; hoping to see hints of joking in those usual cold orbs, but no. He is dead serious with what he had just said. And so, she turned away, hiding her blushing red face as she managed to stutter out a single sentence.

"Y-You're crazy…" with that, she quickly leaves the cafeteria, leaving the Enforcer alone as his smirk grew wider.

She didn't reject his kiss nor did she reject his deal.

"She can never fail to surprise me." He murmured to himself, the cocky smirk still plasters on his face as he stared at the cup of coffee she left behind with his cigarette swimming in it.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Okay, you are free to tell if there's any mistakes this story because well…**

**No #1- I should be in bed right now since I have school tomorrow, but then this idea keeps bugging me so I decided to write it out in the middle of the night… =="**

**No #2- This story isn't being beta-read for you know why since I did say I wrote it out in the middle of the night… O_o**

**Lastly, I want to say a 'Happy New Year' to the readers out there~ :D I'm currently working out on my soon-to-publish series story; 'My Pride is You' (Kougami x Akane's story) but then, you know… this one-shot might have a sequel (with extra fluffiness)… :)**


End file.
